Le Temps Des Larmes La vie d'Olivia
by Olivia.K.A
Summary: Henrietta est enlevée à ses parents par les Observateurs. Peter et Olivia se jure de la retrouvée, et peu importe les sacrifices à faire.


**Chapitre 1 : **

Il leva la tête, et vit dans le ciel noir, des centaines d'étoiles. L'une d'elles semblait brillé plus fort que toutes les autres. Immédiatement, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Ses yeux rouges lâchèrent de nouveaux quelques larmes. Elle était cette étoile, il en était persuadé. Olivia était celle qui avait toujours le plus briller. Peter regarda sa fille, et lui montra l'étoile.

- C'est elle. Dit-il en regardant le ciel.

- Maman... Souffla Etta. Je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais aimé que l'on ait tous une vie normale. J'aurais aimé grandir avec toi, maman. Mais chaque jour, je revoyais ton visage et celui de papa. Et ça m'a donner la force de me battre, pour grandir, et espérait un jour peut-être, vous revoir.

- Elle aurait été tellement fière de toi, Henrietta. Affirma Peter. Et je le suis moi même.

Henrietta lui sourit avant de regarder de nouveau "sa mère".

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Peter et Henrietta reprirent la voiture pour leur maison, Etta décida de poser la question qu'elle gardait depuis ses retrouvailles avec son père.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sauvée ? Walter m'a dit que vous aviez réussi à la sauvée alors qu'elle avait reçu une balle en pleine tête, alors... Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir sauvée à nouveau ? Demanda t-elle.

Peter ralentit la vitesse de la voiture.

- Nous n'avons pas réussis.. Expliqua simplement Peter.

Henrietta fit signe de continuer.

- Olivia était chez nous. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Broyles m'a appeler alors je suis aller au labo retrouver Astrid et Walter. Deux heures après, je suis revenu chez nous. Olivia était allongée dans le lit, morte. J'ai d'abord essayer de la réanimée, puis j'ai appeler Walter. Lui et Astrid sont arrivés très vite, mais malgré tout nos efforts, Olivia n'est pas revenue à la vie.

Le regard d'Henrietta s'assombrit.

- Qui l'a tuée ? Demanda Etta.

- Nous pensons que ce sont les Observateurs. Mais William Bell pourrait aussi être le tueur.

Henrietta baissa la tête pour que Peter ne voit pas ses larmes couler.

- Je me souviens de ce jour là. Commença t-elle, un sanglot dans sa voix. Quand ils m'ont prise.

- Je m'en souviens aussi. Dit Peter en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

FLASHBACK

Olivia était allongée dans l'herbe du parc, la tête sur les cuisses de Peter. Henrietta, alors âgée de cinq ans, jouait à la balançoire. Le temps semblait parfait, l'ambiance reposante.

Olivia ferma les yeux quelques minutes et s'imagina des années plus tard. Elle voyait Etta entrer elle aussi au FBI, elle se voyait mariée à Peter. Walter, lui, habiterait toujours sur le campus et aiderait toujours aux enquêtes de la section Fringe du FBI.

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Peter. En cinq années , Peter n'avait guère changer. Justes quelques nouvelles habitudes, celles d'un père, et d'un conjoint.

Soudain, le regard de Peter se transforma. Il semblait anxieux, inquiet.

- Les Observateurs... Souffla t-il. Etta ! Hurla t-il, en se levant.

La petite fille mit quelques minutes à réagir. Elle commença à avancer vers Olivia et Peter, mais les observateurs étaient bien plus rapides. Peter se mit alors à courir vers Henrietta, mais August arrivait déjà au niveau de sa fille. Il l'attrapa, et disparu avec Etta, tout comme chacun des Observateurs.

- Henrietta ! Hurla Olivia à plusieurs reprises ne voyant plus sa petite fille. Ils l'ont emmenée, Peter ! Elle est partie !

Peter serra Olivia contre lui, tout deux pleurant la disparition d'Etta.

- On la retrouvera. Promit Peter.

Olivia était effondrée. Septembre apparu alors.

- Où l'avez vous emmenée ? Demanda Peter.

- C'était là le seul moyen de protéger la vie de l'agent Dunham. S'expliqua Septembre.

- En enlevant notre fille ? Cracha Olivia.

- Est ce qu'au moins l'avenir d'Olivia est sauf ?

- Chaque jour, à chaque décision ou événement, votre avenir prends un sens différent.

- Y en a t-il un où nous récupérons Etta ? Questionna Olivia, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Septembre regarda Olivia, puis Peter, avant de quitter le parc.

Olivia se laissa tombée au sol, dévastée. Durant des heures, elle resta là, frôlant de sa main moite, l'herbe verte dans laquelle, plus tôt dans la journée, Henrietta jouait. Peter réussit néanmoins à la faire quitter le parc, et à rentrer chez eux. Là-bas les attendaient Walter et Astrid, avertis de l'enlèvement d'Etta par Peter. Astrid vit sur le visage de son amie, une expression qui jusqu'alors lui était inconnue. Comme si Olivia était devenue une petite fille, perdue et seule. Dans ses yeux, on devinait la souffrance qu'elle ressentait. Dans ceux de Peter, on voyait le désespoir que ressentait ce père privé de sa fille. Olivia ne tarda pas à rejoindre son lit, ses couvertures fraîches, et le dessin d'Etta posé délicatement sur la table de chevet en bois clair. Liv éteignit la lumière quelques secondes, avant de la rallumée, juste pour observer un instant de plus, le dessin de sa petite fille maintenant disparue. Sur ce dessin, Peter était représentait embrassant Olivia qui portait une sublime robe blanche. Pendant quelques mois, Henrietta avait demander à ses parents pourquoi ils n'étaient pas mariés. Alors pour tenter de persuader ses parents de sauté le pas, elle leur avait fait ce joli dessin. Peter entra à l'instant même et remarqua les larmes d'Olivia.

- Walter et Astrid se mettent au travail dès maintenant. Lincoln à téléphoner, il revient de ce côté pour nous apporté son aide.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il pourra vraiment nous aider ?

Peter ne pu répondre. Il enlaça Olivia, qui s'endormit et se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Elle se leva de son lit, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain. Liv mouilla son visage et bu une gorgée de l'eau du robinet. L'un des deux chatons d'Etta entra, et se frotta aux jambes de sa maitresse tout en poussant quelques miaulements. Olivia poussa alors la porte de chambre d'Henrietta, et entra. Tout les jouets de sa fille étaient réunis dans un coin de la chambre, dans et sur le coffre violet. Sur le lit aux couleurs assorties avec le coffre, était poser la pourpée préféré d'Etta. Liv prit la poupée et la serra contre elle. Elle la reposa, et retourna à son lit. Elle dormit une heure de plus, puis descendit pour boire un verre de lait. A six heure, on sonna chez elle. Tout en trainant des pieds, Olivia partie ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

- Salut Olivia. Fit Lincoln face à elle.


End file.
